1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for holding a compact disk, more particularly an apparatus which allows the disk it holds to be easily released from the compact disk tray or case by a push-button type release.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a compact disk tray, set in a case for holding a compact disk which carries music, images, data for computer or the like, is equipped with a disk-holding device for holding the compact disk, comprising an essentially cylindrical disk holding member, upper portion of which is bent inward to form a circular space.
Referring to FIG. 10, for example, a tray 1 to be set in a compact disk receptacle is made of synthetic resin formed into an essentially flat plate, with a cylindrical base member 11 at the center, in which a compact disk 3 is fit loosely.
A circular disk-receiving member 12 is formed at the center of the base member 11 and disk-holding member 21 is formed at the center of the disk-receiving member 12, the former projecting upward from the base member 11 to come into contact with a ring-shaped member 32 around the central hole 31 of the compact disk 3, where no signal is recorded in the member 32, and the latter being inserted into the central hole 31 to hold the compact disk 3.
The periphery of the base member 11 is ripped at the sections corresponding to both sides, allowing the compact disk set in the tray to be nipped by two fingers. FIG. 11 shows the disk-receiving member 12 and disk-holding member 21 in more detail. The circular disk-receiving member 12 is formed to slightly rise on the base member 11. The disk-holding member 21 is located at the center of the disk-receiving member 12, and has openings 22 oriented in the radial direction, and nail-shaped pieces 23, which are separated from each other by the openings 22 and stand essentially upright on the way on the disk-receiving member 12, with each upper portion bent towards the center of the disk-receiving member 12, to form an essentially cylindrical body as a whole, whose diameter corresponds to that of the central hole 31 of the compact disk.
The portion of each nail-shaped piece 23 standing essentially upright on the disk-receiving member 12 is slanted slightly outward, as shown in FIG. 11, with the result that the cylindrical body formed by the nail-shaped pieces 23 has a slightly larger diameter than the central hole 31 of the compact disk.
The compact disk 3 is set in the tray 1 by pressing the central hole 31 into the disk-holding member 21 until it comes into contact with the disk-receiving member 12.
In this case, each nail-shaped piece 23 is pressed to the central hole 31 of the compact disk 3, as shown in FIG. 12, and elastically deformed. However, it returns back to the original state, when the elastic deformation by the central hole 31 is released as the compact disk 3 comes into contact with the disk-holding member 12. Each nail-shaped piece 23, being slightly slanted outward, presses the compact disk 3 to the disk-receiving member 12, securely holding the compact disk 3 in the tray body 1.
In this case, the compact disk 3 comes into contact with the tray 1 at its member 32, where no signal is recorded, with the member 33 to record signals kept apart and protected from the tray 1.
When the compact disk 3 is released from the tray 1, a fingertip is pressed to the inward bent end of each nail-shaped piece 23 to elastically deform it inward in such a way to release the compact disk 3 from the outward slanted nail-shaped pieces 23, and, at the same time, by lifting the disk 3, as shown in FIG. 13.
As described above, when the compact disk 3 is released from the tray body 1 of the conventional disk tray, it is necessary to lift the compact disk 3 while a finger tip is kept pressed to the inward bent end of each nail-shaped piece 23. This needs both hands, as shown in FIG. 14, because the compact disk 3 must be picked up with the thumb and forefinger of, e.g., the left hand while each nail-shaped piece 23 is kept pressed by the thumb of the right hand, and hence is inconvenient.
Another problem involved in the above compact disk tray is insufficient space between the tray and compact disk, because the compact disk itself is not released from the tray while each nail-shaped member is pressed by a finger at the center, making it inconvenient for the finger to press to or let go of the nail-shaped member. The common compact disk, approximately 12 cm in diameter, cannot be easily handled by a person of smaller hand (child or women) or handicapped person. Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 10-329881 discloses a cone-shaped disk releasing device, to be set in the circular space in the disk holding cylinder of the disk-holding member, to solve the above problems. This releasing device is composed of a push member and leg set in a division groove in the disk holding cylinder, the latter forcing up the compact disk by leverage when the former is pushed. This device, however, is provided as an optional accessory, and may not be used depending on the design of the holding member in the compact disk tray. It is supplied separately, and attached to the disk holding case.
More recently, the so-called jewel case, in which the holding case and compact disk tray are formed into a monolithic structure, has been developed, and a device which allows the compact disk to be released from the case more easily is in demand.